Friend, Loyal Retainer, Backstabber
by dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan
Summary: One Shot. After successfully escpaing from Honnojii, Mitsuhide finds himself lost and confused about what to do, that is until a friend shows up to remind him of his duties.


Hello fans who have read my previous stories. This is just a one shot for my absolute favourite game Samurai Warriors 2. Just a short little one shot about my fav character Mitsuhide Akechi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Samurai Warriors 2; they belong to the company famous for Dynasty and Samurai Warriors, Koei.

**Friend, Loyal Retainer, Killer, Betrayer**

Mitsuhide, sighed as he walked away from the flaming remains of Honnojii. What had he just done? He had just killed the man who was to rule all of Japan, Nobunaga Oda. Mitsuhide continued to walk, unsheathing his katana at every snap and rustle in the bushes.

"This is what has become of me then, fearing every mere sound that comes from the bushes, I've become a paranoid backstabber," he said to himself sighing once more.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

Mitsuhide found himself outside a small wooden shack. He slid open the door and looked around to find it empty. He placed his katana on the ground and sat down. His first time to relax since Nobunaga's death. Mitsuhide eyes drooped, he tried to fight his weariness but he hadn't slept for almost 5 days, planning the attack on Honnojii, before he knew it, he drifted off into slumber.

**Dream/What Happened Before**

"So Mitsuhide is this truly what you wish to do?" Nobunaga asked him. Mitsuhide had his Katana to Nobunaga's head, inches away from instant death, "Do you honestly want me dead that badly Mitsuhide?"

"What I want is a land ruled by the right person, the person who would keep peace in Japan, but I see now that you aren't the one to rule," Mitushide said walking back and forth, his back turned from Nobunaga.

Nobunaga dashed forward, grabbing his sword, aimed for Mitsuhide's neck. Mitsuhide turned around and quickly swung. His sword piercing Nobunaga's armor, blood flowing out from the wound, engulfing the aluminum blade in deep crimson. Mitsuhide watched as his former lord's body fell to the ground. Mitsuhide walked away, Honnojii, burning and crumbling behind him.

**End of Dream/Flashback**

Mitsuhide woke up. The cold wind blew across his face, his long black hair, blowing along like a sea of darkness. He sighed and got up and then noticed something, his katana was missing. He quickly scanned the room, with no luck. That was when he noticed the shadow in the corner of the room, "Who's there?!"

"It is I master Mitsuhide," a somewhat feminine voice said.

"Ranmaru?! You're alive? I thought that you died in Honnojii!" he said to his male friend.

"I did Lord Mitsuhide," Ranmaru replied, stepping forward, the moonlight illuminating his ghostly figure. Mitsuhide's face saddened at the sight of his dead friend, "Ranmaru, this wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to die, only Lord Nobunaga should've," Mitsuhide apologized.

"Why? Why did you kill Lord Nobunaga? He was a great man! He was going to rule Japan like a fit leader and ruler, he was going to bring peace to the land! And you killed him! Now who's going to rule Japan, as a peaceful country?!?!? Who will save the innocent people?!!" Ranmaru screamed.

A tear ran down Mitsuhide's cheek, "I'm sorry Ranmaru, you were the greatest friend a person could have, and I repay you by killing not only you, but also your dreams of living in a free land ruled by the person you admired most, I do not deserve to live," Mitsuhide said grabbing the katana from Ranmaru's hand, unsheathing the blade, placing the cool metal against his throat.

"Stop Lord Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru yelled grabbing a hold of the blade, stopping his former friend from commiting suicide. Mitsuhide looked at Ranmaru, "Why do you stop me? I killed your Lord, I killed your dreams, and most of all I killed you?! I deserve to die, what kind of person kills his best friend?" Mitushide yelled.

"You cannot kill yourself Lord Mitsuhide! It is now up to you to make Japan peaceful! You must conquer the land, besides Lord Nobunaga you're the next person who is fit to rule! You're kind, genuine and loyal, you would be the perfect leader for Japan!" Ranmaru yelled, tears welling up in his eyes, "You can't kill yourself! You must take Lord Nobunaga's place!"

Mitsuhide dropped the katana, falling to the floor, clanging as the metal hit the ground, Mitsuhide looked up at his loyal friend, "You're right Ranmaru, I must take Lord Nobunaga's place and rule Japan, and I must make a land where all can live in peace, where all can live in happiness!"

"Good luck my friend!" Ranmaru said, before his body disappeared into the night. Mitsuhide knelt down and picked up his katana and placed it back in its sheath. He now knew what he had to do; he had to conquer Japan, so that all may live in peace and tranquility.

**Several Months Later**

Mitsuhide looked up from his battle plan, into the rich blue sky. He was preparing to face off against former retainer of Lord Nobunaga, Hideyoshi Toyotomi at Yamazaki. He looked around at the loyal men who had come to fight along side him, most were his fellow Akechi, but there were others, "All right men! We must win this battle, so that we can conquer Japan and rule it the way that Lord Nobunaga would have! Peaceful!" The men cheered, bringing a smile to Mitsuhide's face, something he had not experienced since he saw Ranmaru's ghost a few moths ago, "Now in order to gurantee victory we must take over Mount Tenno! Let us march and may the spirit of Nobunaga be with us!"

The men cheered once again, and began to march to their positions. Mitsuhide looked up into the sky once more, and he saw something he thought he would never see again, there in the sky, was Ranmaru, smiling down upon him. Mitsuhide then knew that no matter what his friend would always be there with him, "Thank you Ranmaru." Mitsuhide whispered to himself as he too, prepared for battle, so concerned and occupied, he didn't hear his best friend reply, "You're welcome."


End file.
